1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method for forming a hexagonal boron nitride thin film. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method for forming a hexagonal boron nitride thin film, a method for forming a multi-layered structure and a method for manufacturing a switching element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hexagonal boron nitride (h-BN) is a two-dimensional material not having surface dangling bonds. Thus, h-BN does not cause adsorbate doping to a material disposed thereon. Thus, intrinsic performance of the material disposed on h-BN may be achieved.
Furthermore, h-BN has a small lattice mismatch with graphene, and does not cause strain because of its flexibility. Thus, h-BN is an important material to achieve the intrinsic performance of graphene. Therefore, technologies capable of forming h-BN having a high quality is necessary.